The Forgotten Aspect
by Revenge77
Summary: Peter had just been doing his night-time, web slinging job, when he got into a fight with Loki and got sent to an alternate universe almost exactly like his. Except there's a catch, Spider-Man doesn't exist, and now he's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted along with a blonde who looks a lot like Black Widow. Can they get back to their world or are they stuck there?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Peter:**

Peter wasn't sure how he ended up getting into the situation he was in. All he had been trying to do was stop this guy from stealing a stone from the research department of science at a museum. Though that wasn't what his situation was completely about; the situation was that the said guy that had been trying to steal the weird stone was Loki, and that was his problem. Which was exactly why he was dodging and shooting webs at the trickster of gods.

"Hey tricks for brains, over here!" Peter yelled as Spider-Man at Loki who shot a ball of lightning,maybe, at him, which he dodged easily.

"Oh, to slow...Your going to have to try harder then that if you want to hit me, Rudolf," Spidey taunted and dodged another blast of magic from Loki.

"I will crush you like the bug you are puny mortal," Loki said getting even more frustrated at their situation.

"Aw, not another bug joke, those get so boring after while, it's always so lame. I actually thought an a god from another planet would actually have some epic come backs, but I guess not," Spider-Man said and sling shot himself, by using his webs, at Loki and kicked him with both feet in the face. He the stared webbing the guy to the floor and tossed his glowing blue staff/spear to the side.

"Oh, hey I just thought of something, you remind me of the rabbit from those Trixx commercials. You know the one who comes up with these silly plans to obtain some products he could by, but gets foiled by these rude kids every time. Except you don't buy stuff like this and I'm not rude, hey wouldn't mortals be considered kids to someone your age?" Spidey asked as he stood on Loki's chest staring down at the god who looked like he wanted to kill him.

Peter was about to say something once the doors to the lab flung open and in came the Avengers, all of them even Thor and Dr. Banner who was in human form at the moment. "Oh, hi, I guess you're looking for this guy?" Peter asked jumping off of Loki and headed for the window.

"Hold it right there Son, we were actually here for you, Director Fury wants to see you," Captain America said and Peter felt like he wanted to freak out about the Capt. talking to him, but he didn't. Though once he heard him say Director Fury, he immediately felt as if someone had once told him not to talk to him, so he put the thought off on his conscience.

"Um, yeah, no. I'm pretty sure someone told me to stay away from that guy, so I'm going to listen to them. Bye," Peter said and was about to turn to try and leave again once a laugh erupted from Loki. This made everyone turn and look at the god and Peter's spidey sense started going haywire and grabbed his head in pain. Loki broke his webs and stood up and laughed even more as he watched the Avengers get ready to fight him.

"Pathetic mortals, you never learn, you can't keep me bound forever," Loki said and his spear came back to him like a lightsaber comes back to a jedi. That's when a lady in green walked in from behind the Avengers and said something and it seemed as if time around the Avengers stopped and they were frozen there. Peter was then able to let go of his head as the pain numbed some, but not in time because a big grabbed him and restrained him from behind.

Loki then walked over to him with his sadistic mad grin he wore so well and said,"Poor little Spider-Man, trapped just like all the other heroes. Well almost, I have something great in store for you. You see there was once a little blonde brat who foiled my plans just like you, and now she's gone and no one remembers her, so no one can bring her back. This is exactly what I'm going to do to you," and Peter gulped because that didn't sound good at all.

Loki's Cheshire grin just grew and he looked at the blonde lady and said,"Amora, will you do the honors," and the lady started to chant something and Peter's spider sense went haywire again and this time he passed out from the pain.

* * *

 **Loki:**

Loki watched as the spider passed out and disappeared out of the Executioner's hands. He then looked at Amora the Enchantress and said,"Unfreeze them and let's go, I have great plans to accomplish."

"But why not just have me do what you did to Spider-Man to the Avengers?" Amora asked thinking logically.

"Because I have worse things I want to do them, then that," Loki said.

"Alright, but once your plan fails because you skipped your chance to get rid of them for once and for all, don't drag me down with you. Now come, Executioner, we're leaving," Amora said and unfroze the Avengers and disappeared with her hinchman and Loki before they could be spotted along with the stone.

 **To be continued:**

 **Lol, ultimate villain logic explained right there, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I will be bring my character Revenge from the Vindicated series into this story, but she wont be a jerk, as ya'll put it in different words, nor will she be everywhere as another person pointed out. Another thing is that she will be given my personality, so yeah, I won't have to worry about her being everywhere. Also just because there's a OC doesn't mean the story will suck, and this isn't a romance story at all, there will be no time for that.**

 **Revenge will finally be given an actual name, since I have been trying to think of one perfect for her, for a long while. I know some of ya'll were annoyed by her being called just Revenge, so I fixed that as well. More things will be mentioned about her past and appearance in this story, and more what not. Anyway finally Daredevil (Matt Murdock) will be in this story and maybe even Deadpool and Bucky; that will be all, so goodnight and kudos to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Three Days Ago:**

 **Loki:**

The first thing Loki did after he escaped was pay a visit to his old friend the Enchantress and tell her his revenge plan. He told her how he needed one piece out of the way and that was getting rid of a certain blonde under the protection of the annoying Iron Man and that irritating green beast, the hulk. Loki explained how the meddling child had caused him unnecessary pain and promised Amora she could do whatever she wished with his brother if she helped him with his devious scheme.

Which was why they were currently watching in the shadows unknown to everyone in tower and watched as the blonde known as Revenge to many was watching tv alone with her dog. He watched as the girl pet her dog and said,"You, know I think if I just disappeared they won't even notice, Molly," and he took that as his cue and stepped out of the shadows with Amora.

"We can make that happen," Loki said and Amora started her spell and he chuckled as he saw the shocked look on the girl's face when she disappeared. They then left before they could ever be detected there.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Peter:**

The first thing Peter did once he woke up was groan as he sat up and felt his head swim. He then opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of research lab and he looked around confused then at himself and felt relief knowing he was still in his suit and that he could feel his mask on his face. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself finding his memories of the past day a little foggy.

He then got to his feet and looked around a little bit more taking in more of his surroundings. Peter then rubbed the back of his head confused and was about question why he was here when the door burst open and in came a whole swat team of cops. "Freeze, freak!" one yelled and Peter looked around wondering if there was a villain or something, and once he didn't see one he pointed to himself.

"Me?...Oh, come on I thought you guys were over trying to shoot your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," Peter said and one of them shot at him and dodged the bullet thankfully due to his spidey sense. Peter then took that as his cue and ran to the window and jumped out not caring if he broke it and shot his web at a passing bus and slung himself onto the roof.

What he was not expecting was to be shot in the back by one of the cops, and really wished his spidey sense would stop being bipolar. Though since his powers were knew it could just be that his powers weren't fully developed so that could also explain why his new sixth sense was so iffy that or it knew the difference from bad cop and good cup. "Da...," Peter started, but stopped himself from cursing when he heard Aunt May's voice in his head scolding him, so he webbed his wound the best he could.

He then forced himself to shoot a web and swing off the bus and started to swing towards the subway and then road it to Queens. Once to his house and was about to climb through the window once he found it locked and frowned, because he never locked his window, he then looked through the window and saw the room was completely different. With that his stomach sank and he finally remembered what had happened between him, Loki, and the green lady that had been called Amora. His heart sank then and joined his stomach as he recalled everything that had happened to him, and came to the conclusion that know one knew who Spider-Man was and that he didn't exist.

Peter was about to turn around and leave when he was shot in the shoulder with a tranq gun, and last thing he saw was the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s logo.

 **To be continued:**

 **Hey, guys, sorry it's such a short chapter, I promise the others will be way longer, like 1000+ words. I just needed to get this tid bit out of the way, anyway thanks for reading, I hoped ya'll liked it, and goodnight and kudos to you all. Also I'll try and update again tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Present Day:**

 **Revenge:**

The last three days had been rough for her, first she woke up in the living room of the tower only get knocked out by Fury's no good agents. Then the next thing she knows she's in a high tech prison cell in presumingly the helicarrier. On top of that they have been giving her food she couldn't eat since she was lactose'n'tolerant so pizza, mac and cheese, and other dairy products that had been given her were a no go. So to say Revenge was happy, was a major understatement, though once she saw Spider-Man of all people get dragged into the cell across from her's her mood changed drastically.

"Hey, you!" Revenge said happily with a smile after the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents put Peter in the cell and they looked at her after shutting the cell door.

"Quiet, kid," one said and they were about walked away and she frowned a little bit, before smiling again.

"But, I want to talk to the creepy eye patch guy! I clearly remember him pointing at me and saying with a stern voice the first day I refused to answer interrogation questions, 'When you're ready to talk kid, let me know'," Revenge said happily and tried mimicking Fury's voice when she repeated his words and the agents looked at her weirdly.

"Fine, we'll get him," the another agent said and they walked away.

"Oh, tell him to bring some freaking cookies, I'm starving!...," Revenge yelled after them and they didn't answer.

She then looked at the security camera in her room, and said,"I hope you heard that," and she walked over to her bed and sat down bored, while she waited patiently for them to come get her.

* * *

 **Tony:**

Tony was silently annoyed when he got dragged to the helicarrier with the other Avengers just because Fury wanted to tell them something. Once there he sat down at the meeting table and looked at the eye patched guy and asked,"Why did you call us here, at such a late hour, I mean it's 12:00 a.m. and you called a meeting. This better be an emergency, because I actually wanted sleep tonight."

Fury looked at him non-phased and not amused by his words, and spoke,"I called you here because that kid that you apprehended at the tower, decided she wanted to talk just now."

"At twelve in the morning?" Tony asked again annoyed.

"No offence, Director, but I'm with Tony, why couldn't we handle this in a more descent hour, I'm sure the kid would like that too and would like some sleep," Steve said speaking up.

"We considered that, but this kid is completely unpredictable and may change her mind. Besides for the past three days she has been sleeping until the afternoon and talking the rest of the night or doing something extremely annoying. It's either we listen to her now or maybe never," Fury said annoyed by this kid's actions.

Nick then turned to Clint and Natasha and said,"Get her to the interrogation cell, and start questioning her, I'll be there shortly and the rest of you are to come watch," and the dynamic spy duo left. Tony then got up and made way to the observation room to watch what went on in the interrogation room.

* * *

 **Clint:**

Clint went with Natasha to get the blonde kid out her cell and once we got to her cell they were greeted by the kid jumping off her bed. He raised an eyebrow at how happy the kid seemed to be to see them, almost as if she knew them. Natasha on the other looked emotionless and said,"Put your hands up and turn around," and the kid did exactly what she was told and they opened the cell door. He then watched Nat walk over to the girl and put her hands behind her back and hand cuffed her.

The girl then turned around and asked,"Well, what are you waiting for? I know old Santy Clause is waiting in the interrogation cell with his all-seeing-eye of terror and his shiny eyepatch," and Clint looked at Natasha for her thoughts and she just shrugged since she didn't quite understand the kid either. Clint then grabbed her by the arm and took her to the interrogation room and on the whole way there she talked about random things.

Once in the interrogation room she yanked away from him and walked over to the chair with it's back to the one way mirror and sat down, and finally shut up. Fury then walked out of shadows and sat across from the young blonde and said,"I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"I also said to bring cookies and that I was starving, but you obviously don't care about making a fifteen year old girl fast; and yes you can add my age to the stalker file you recently made on me three days ago," Revenge said and could see Clint try not to laugh at that comment and Natasha try not smile a little out of the corner of her eye.

"We have given you food, you just have chose not to eat it," Fury said somewhat annoyed.

"True, but all you have given me is cereal, cheese danishes, oatmeal, pizza, mac and cheese, nachos, quesadilla, lasagne, and one day someone didn't feel like cooking and gave me ice cream for dinner! Do you see the pattern here, their dairy products and you people cheese problems! I'm lactose'n'tolerant, I can't have that stuff it makes me sick. The last time I had nachos I was sick for two weeks," Revenge ranted and dropped her childish act for now and Fury looked at emotionless.

"What about the oatmeal it doesn't have milk in it, right?" Clint asked curious.

"It depends, that and I just don't like oatmeal," Revenge said.

"Let's get back on track. Why are you here?" Fury asked and Revenge looked at him.

"Because I'm human and human's live on earth, and I live in New York City," Revenge said.

"You wanted this interrogation because you were ready to talk, not give me sarcastic remarks, so cut the childish act and talk," Fury snapped and Revenge grew serious and glared at him.

"Alright, fair enough, but before we start can I make two reasonable request," Revenge asked.

"What is it?" Fury asked annoyed, but seemed pleased that the kid was acting more mature now, confirming her childish ways was just a act.

"In the right pocket of my jacket, there should have been a inhaler, I want that. I have asthma, it's not severe, in a fact I rarely have to worry about it so little it seems as if I don't have it, but I would like to have it just in case. Because when I do have an attack it hits me hard and my other request is food, my stomach is on the verge of dying," Revenge said calmly and Fury looked at Natasha and nodded and she left.

"Alright, let's try this again. Why are you here?" Fury asked.

"I already answered that, because I live in New York City, and as for why was in the tower, your guess is as good as mine," Revenge said lying on the last part smoothly.

"What are you?" Fury asked.

"Someone who should have been dead a long time ago, but I am human," Revenge said truthfully thinking about home many people have tried to kill her.

"Who are you?" Fury asked.

"Just call me Eve Regn," Revenge said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Peter:**

Peter woke up on a bed in a cell in his costume, and was relieve to find his mask on, which meant it must have stuck to his face while he was unconscious, that or they took it off and put it back on. Though he was hoping it was the former, and with that thought he looked around the room and found nothing interesting and walked over to the door and saw a blonde get put in the cell across from his and watched the guards leave.

He then watched the girl look at him and she smiled before saying,"About time you woke up Bug Boy," and Peter felt confusion and relief that someone knew who he was.

"You know who I am?" Peter asked.

"Yep, and judging from your tone you don't remember me, that's fine though; because I can work with that," the blonde said and a person came to her cell with a tray of food and an inhaler and opened the door and walked inside. He watched as the blonde kept her distance from the agent, and once she took a step forward the agent drew his gun and pointed at her.

"Don't move, stay where you are," the agents snapped and the girl flinched and took a stepped back.

"I-I just want...," she started and Peter watched as the agent acted to harshly to her.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" the agent yelled and it occurred to Peter the agent was new and was nervous. He then watched as the blonde freaked out seeing the gun get waved around, she suddenly started to breathe heavily and move towards the agent.

"Don't move," the agent said cocking the gun more calmly this time and Peter saw the girl looked like a wish out of water.

"I-I ne...need my," the girl started and finished her sentence by pointing to something red on the food tray and the agent looked down and cursed seeing the inhaler. The agent then put his gun away and picked up the inhaler and quickly made it to the girl's side and shaking the inhaler and took it's cap off and went to help the girl use it. That's when the least expected thing happened, the girl grabbed her inhaler pressed the cartiage in the person's face, hitting their eyes with the compressed air temporarily blinding them.

Peter then watched as the blonde grabbed the person's gun and badge, and quickly got out of the cell and used the agent's badge to close the cell. The blonde then walked over to his cell and used the badge to get him out and said,"We're leaving, unless you want to be Fury's new collector's item?" and Peter nodded.

"Let's go then," he said and limped towards the hallway, when the girl grabbed him and said,"Check yourself for bug's quickly," and he did and found a few and tossed them away. His wrist was then grabbed and she started to drag him towards a storage closet, and she opened it and pulled him inside and closed the door.

"You're good with science create a bomb quickly. I need to grab something," the blonde girl said and started climbing the shelf and Peter did what he was told with a word.

"You know this will get us branded as criminals right?" Peter asked grabbing a bucket and some other toxic chemicals. He then watched the girl pull a bag of cookies, an ear piece, some marble things, sunglasses, and a badge with Hawkeye's picture on it.

"Clint always said be ready for a prison break anywhere and especially if someone frames you, because your gonna want to hunt them down, hurt them, and make them confess," the blonde said.

"Who are you?" Peter asked and took in the girl's features, she stood roughly 5'3, dirty blonde hair, pale skin, hazel eyes that every normal eye color in them, and she looked as if she could be related to Black Widow because of her appearance.

"I'm not related to Natasha if that's what your wondering, but I'll tell you who I am later," the girl said and heard footsteps and Peter finished the gas bomb and put it outside and handed Revenge as surgical mask that some janitors used for when they worked with chemicals and she put on Hawkeye's spare sunglasses.

"Let's go, there's no time to get your web shooters or my clothes," the blonde said and they walked out into the hall where every one was coughing and the girl grabbed his wrist and lead him through many maze like hallways and finally they reached the top of the helicarrier without running into anyone. The girl then lead them towards the quinjet and at the end and dragged him into the jet. Peter then watched her start firing the jet up and he noticed people come through the door angry.

"You might want to hurry up the angry spies are coming?" Peter said.

"I'm trying just get ready to through something if one of them has a rocket launcher..." Blondie said and the jet started and she looked relieved.

"Jarvis, wakey, wakey, I know you in there because I was with Tony when he bugged the quinjets to put you in here one he wanted to spy," the girl said.

"Hurry, up Tinkerbell their getting closer and they look like they could pull pitch forks and torches out of no where," Spidey said jokingly trying to lighten the mood and the heard the girl chuckle at this.

"And who may you be, Miss?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm a friend and these people are trying to hurt me and if they hurt me they hurt and make Tony and Pepper very mad. So if you don't pilot this out of here it will be your fault for Tony's fit," the girl said.

"Sorry, but I can not comply," Jarvis said and Tinkerbell scowled.

"Override, password, AwesomeAC/DCGenisBillionarePlayboyPhilanthropist," the girl said a sigh.

"Override complete, how may I assist you Miss?" Jarvis asked.

"Pilot us to Avenger's Tower," the girl said and the people were almost to them freaking Peter out a little and now his spidey sense was working.

"As you wish," Jarvis said and the jet took off quickly causing Peter fall to the ground.

"I'd advise you take a seat and put a seat belt on," Jarvis said and Peter groaned annoyed and took a seat and muttered something about 'now he tells me'.Peter knew it was going to be hard to get back home and until then he was going to be stuck with Tinkerbell as he was calling her until she gave him her name. Until then he decided he was going to take a nap.

 **To be continued:**

 **Sorry it took longer then I thought. I'm also that Peter was in this chapter so little, so please forgive me. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, thank you for your reviews and follows. So good night and kudos to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Peter:**

Peter jumped awake once the jet landed and he quickly realized how stupid of a mistake he made, letting a complete stranger take him to the worst place imaginable, Avengers Tower. He looked at the blonde next to him as she opened the door to get out, and he followed keeping his guard up for traps.

"Alright who are you and why did you bring us here?!" Peter asked well more like demanded as he followed Tinkerbell into the living room of the tower. If he had come here under different circumstances he would of marveled at all the cool stuff and totally geeked out, but he was now enemy territory so his nerd side was shut down.

The girl looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world and said,"I thought you were smarter then that, come on think about it, this is the last place they would suspect two fugitives to go running to. As for who I am, well, I don't feel like telling you that."

"I guess that's true, they wouldn't expect us to come here, but couldn't they track the jet we stole? Anyway,why not? You told me you would tell me later, and later is now," Peter stated and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Why you were sleeping during our flight, I had Jarvis pinpoint the tracker in the jet and I say I did a pretty good job removing it and throwing it out the entrance while over the ocean. Also when I told you that I would tell you my name, I meant later as in when we're not around security cameras, got it, Web Head?" she asked calmly.

"Well at least give me something to call you, other then Tinkerbell because I find it hard that you don't feel insulted by me calling you the name of a short, jealous, blonde Disney character," Peter said and watched the girl walk off and he followed her.

"You can call me Rev most people do since the code name Revenge sounds threatening, or Eve Regn which is an anagram of Revenge. I've been called lots of things back home like: Little Archer Demon, Nemesis, Lady Trickster, Young Tricktress, Nemi, Revi, Archeress, Demon, Pest, Runt, Kiddo, etc. You get the point I've been called a lot of things most of which as insults since as most people put it I'm a psychotic female dog that pranks and annoys people constantly for attention," the girl said with a I-don't-care tone of voice and Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways lets get what we need and leave who knows when someone will show up. Besides maybe there's a back up tracker thingy in the quenjet...Alright as I was saying, lets get what we need, which is cash, food, bottled water, and a laptop," Rev said and Peter nodded reluctantly, also quickly deciding he would stick with this girl since she knew what she was doing.

"But couldn't they track the laptop?" Peter asked and Rev frowned and nodded.

"Scratch the laptop, thanks, Bug Boy, for saving me for my blonde moment," Rev said and she walked towards an room and opened it and it held a kitchen, and she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a box of cinnamon toast crunch and she opened it. Peter walked over and raised an eyebrow seeing nothing, but cash in there.

"Why is there money filled to the brim of a cinnamon toast crunch box?" Peter asked.

"Tony hides money in here since Pepper doesn't like cinnamon toast crunch, he says it's the cash he uses to go buy stuff Pepper says he's not allowed to have after she takes his credit cards and grounds him," Rev said and chuckled and Peter just shook his head.

"Well he's in deep water if Pepper sees this on security footage," Peter said and Rev grinned mischievously.

"That's genius! Jarvis when Pepper gets back to the tower show her this footage no matter what Tony says. If she sees this, Bug Boy, she'll stall Tony and maybe the others for a few hours with her scolding! Okay, let's go," Rev said happily.

"Wait wouldn't someone find it odd if we just walked out of the tower with an cinnamon toast crunch box?" Peter asked.

"True, um...Here," Rev said finding a plastic Walmart bag in the pantry and put the box in there and she then gathered other stuff from the kitchen and threw it in the bag, to make it look like groceries.

"Okay what about my suit because this defiantly wont give us away?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"You can take some clothes from Capt. or Tony your about in between their height," Rev said and took the bag from him and he followed her to a room and she opened it. He looked around and took a guess it was Tony's room from the unmade bed and he walked over to the closet and pulled a long sleeve shirt over his costume did the same with a pair of jeans and a pair of tennis shoes, after tossing his spidey shoes in the grocery bag. He left the gloves on along with mask since there were cameras in the tower and took the bag back from her.

"Hey, Spidey," Rev said with a mischievous smirk which he was starting to worry about.

"Yeah?" Peter asked curiously at the blonde who was leaned against the door frame of the room.

"Take the Black Sabbath shirt," she said smirking.

"Why?" Peter asked wondering why she wanted him to take Black Sabbath shirt in his idol's closet.

"Because it's Tony's favorite and well I like to annoy him, and this will certainly do the trick," the blonde said turning her smirk into a grin and Peter just shook his head at her. He then walked out of the room pushing the girl along in front of him gently ushering her towards the elevator.

"Wait I need to grab one thing!" the blonde said once they got in the elevator and she ran out real quick and Peter held the door waiting. He raised an eyebrow when she ran back into the elevator with an silver thingy in her hand with a button on it. Peter then hit the lobby button so they can leave the place and the elevator doors shut.

"What's that?" he asked looking at the item that looked like it could be one of those trigger thingies that if you pressed it a bomb would go off.

"It's an EMP I wasn't sure if there was one in the lab, but I had heard Tony may have been meaning to make one to shut down a Hydra base for a few hours. It's still in testing from what I saw getting it so there may be a few kinks once I press the button," Rev said and the elevator dinged open and they stepped out , completely ignoring the sleeping lady at the front desk, and he followed the girl out a side entrance of the tower into an alley way.

"That's genius and all, but if that thing has kinks, then your not pushing the button," Peter said and snatched the trigger from Rev and she looked like a mad little kid.

"Hey give that back, if we don't push that button you can't take off your mask they'll see us leave!" she demand grabbing the device trying to pull it out of his hands.

"Then why didn't you ask Jarvis shut down the cameras in the tower," Peter said trying to yank the device away from her.

"Because the buildings around us have cameras too, you idiot, which is why we need the EMP to take out the block! Now give it back!" Rev said now trying to pry the device out of his hands with both hands still failing due to his enhanced strength.

"No! Who knows what this things kinks are!" Peter said still in the middle of playing tug-a-war with the EMP. Rev grunted and they both tried pulling the device away from the other until ultimately they accidentally hit the button. They both stopped upon hearing **_*Click*_** and that's when all hell let lose and they heard swerving cars followed by crashes and then screams. Though for once the stars above New York city glowed brighter, at 2:00 a.m. in the morning, than they have in a while.

"Uh oh," Rev said looking at Peter nervously with an apologetic smile that Peter could see after his sight adjusted, and he couldn't help, but think 'Uh oh' was right.

* * *

"Sir, it seems that all of New York City has lost power," Maria Hill said walking into the meeting room where Fury was with the Avengers who had been getting yelled at until she interrupted.

"WHAT!" Fury yelled angrily looking as if he was about to pop a blood vestal and Marie slowly backed out out of the room and left quickly to take care of her other errands.

 **That's the end of that chapter:**

 **Well I hope you liked that chapter, and sorry for the wait, but I hope you really did enjoy it. Anyway I haven't written much in a while because I've been binge watching anime, mainly Naruto. Also I want your honest opinion on what I should write when I'm not writing this or trying to bring myself to finish the Vindicated sequel that's failing miserably. Anyway here's the ideas Big Hero 6/Avengers cross over or Avengers/Marvel one-shots with my oc Revenge, or if you have an idea you would want me to take into consideration shoot away. That'll be all, I'll try to update soon, so good night and kudos to you all.**


End file.
